


Sway

by runicmagitek



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The others sleep, they keep watch, and he has one request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingsyouburn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsyouburn/gifts).



> Tumblr prompt

“Dance with me.”

Lulu furrowed her brow and gazed up at Auron. He had been an interesting one to share the night watch with while the others slept.

“Why?” she asked.

He extended a hand to her. “Why not?” When she didn’t answer, he added, “Because I don’t think there will be another time.”

“You don’t know how.”

“Humor me.”

Gazing into his palm, then onto his face, Lulu knew past him was the Zanarkand they were preparing themselves for. What she didn’t want to acknowledge -  _ever_ \- was that he was right.

Yet she still slipped her hand into his. 


End file.
